


In the wee hours of morning...

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: meeting in the E.R/A&E au . (whatever ship you what) Asked by bravelostgirl back at tumblr





	In the wee hours of morning...

**Author's Note:**

> -Chosen ship: I mean xd was there ever any doubt? Although I’m curious on what would happen if I wrote the same idea for different ships, see how my writing voice would change in order to accommodate the characters… uhm. Maybe some other day.  
> Note: Any similarities to a real hospital are done by random luck as well as any dissimilarities present on the text. Let’s just say that I’m winging it and I hope the mistakes don’t jeopardize the provisional lift of reality here.  
> On with the story!

The sound of pacing high-heels on the linoleum floor wasn’t the only thing filling the square-shaped room, but it was, by far, what seemed to echo the strongest on Regina’s ears as she clenched her hands together, writhing and trying her hardest to keep any threat on the people’s jobs around her at bay. Kathryn had told her as much when she, panicked, had called her just as the ambulance rushed both she and Henry in; the reddish tint on the kid’s skin the only thing she was able to focus on as, thankfully, her status as major aided a lot with the usual procedures within the hospital.

Not enough for them to skip the E.R unit though, and so there she was now, walking from corner to corner of the room filled with stretchers and almost sheen-through green curtains. Licking her lips and brusquely turning her head towards one of the sleepy nurses that had silently been looking at her from their corner, Regina was about to ask how long a couple of tests could really take before her train of thoughts was completely derailed by the sound of a strong voice screaming as if the world outside Storybrooke’s hospital was ending.

“Rubes!” The nurse Regina had been about to interpellate gave Regina a somewhat apologetic nod before walking to the two big doors just as one of them opened, a blonde whirlwind entering through it while carrying was seemed the body of an almost unconscious man. “Little help here?”

Regina shouldn’t have felt curious; she truly shouldn’t have as her little prince was still being tested –“ _We will brought him back in a few minutes, Miss Mills, we promise, Whales simply wants him to be as comfortable as possible”_ \- but she was tired, exhausted even and after the vortex of emotions she had been feeling ever since the boy had started to cough with no signs of stopping the sight of the pale blonde who was being aided by… Rubes? -Ruby Lucas perhaps, the name rang a bell on Regina’s tired-addled mind, on putting the man she was with in one of the empty stretches was at least one she could look at while not running every possible and impossible scenario in her head.

The blonde seemed completely unaware of her presence, which was a blessing on itself; dressed in a leather jacket and jeans tight enough to be painted on, the blonde’s face wasn’t linked to a name. Not one Regina was able to remember after all. Strange, as after quite a number of years on Storybrooke’s politics she knew almost every other neighborhood by name.

Narrowing her eyes, curiosity more thank picked, she waited until the blonde muttered her thanks to Miss Lucas before she approached, her façade of dispassionate interest crumbling ever so slightly at the still present worry of Henry’s wellbeing.

“Quite the catch.” She managed to say, rising one brow as she zeroed on the cuts present on the man’s brow, blood already dried caking its face with browns and reddish stains. He looked miserable and she almost felt pity for him if it wasn’t because of the quick thunderous glimmer the blonde’s green eyes got as soon as she rose and looked at her before following her finger, comment ricocheting between them both.

A few feet away Regina was aware that Miss Lucas was collecting supplies in order to probably dress the wounds present on the man’s face, but she didn’t budge an inch as the blonde tilted her head towards her, eyes narrowed but clear as she zeroed on her.

She was gorgeous; that much Regina was able to admit; even on her worried status and even if she kept on counting the seconds, the minutes, she stopped a second too long before swallowing; remembering she had asked a question the blonde still needed to answer. Or, at least, anything, something, that would take her mind out of the nightmare she was currently living.

“He is an idiot.” The blonde’s voice didn’t rose in the same pitch it had done before, the sound less booming and slightly softer in a way that surprised Regina, half-way expecting another scream. The blonde’s eyelids trembled for a moment, a movement so quick Regina almost missed if it hadn’t been because of the pull of her facial muscles; the ones Regina felt stupidly interested on as the blonde’s let out a mirthless hum through her parted lips. “I told him not to meddle, to let me do my job. He still thought I needed some helping down at the docks. Got knocked out pretty quickly after that.”

Regina blinked at that, at the gruff voice but toothy grin the blonde was directing at her. Now that she thought of it she had heard of a newcomer in town; one that had started to work for the sheriff department on a case that involved Gold, and henceforth a lot of shady deals she hoped they all were able to proof so she could bid the man goodbye.

“You must be Emma Swan.” Her voice was softer, breathier than she should usually have used but she didn’t truly care as a set of voices broke through the other end of the hallway where they had carried Henry what felt hours ago. Heartbeat skipping, she almost jumped as Whale appeared, all smarmy smile on place.

“Miss Mills.” His voice was cheery, more than Regina was willing to accept but she clenched her jaw and waited patiently. “When I heard you, both had been rushed in…” He shrugged and said nothing, but Regina could sense Miss Swan tense slightly at her side, as if she too could see beyond Whale’s mask. If she did, Regina thought, wincing inwardly, she would be a first aside from her own self.

“Thank you for such haste, doctor.” Her own voice sounded smoother now that it was directed at Whale, the breathiness of it completely disappeared as she locked eyes with the man, a polite, politician smile already curving her lips; cold and detached. “Can you tell me where my son is, now?”

The man nodded, apparently not all that bothered by Regina’s obvious discomfort.

“He will be back here in a few minutes; you will stay for the night; see if the allergy comes back in full force during the next hours. If not… you both will be free to go.”

Sending what Regina was sure the man considered to be quite the charming smile towards the blonde still standing next to her, Whale turned and left, the sound of his own footsteps a farewell the brunette clung to.

Until Miss Swan’s voice reached her, that is, the pitch careful now, curious but dubitative.

“I was going to ask for your name but I guess you are Regina Mills, the mayor of the town.”

Regina blinked and sighed before turning back to glance at the blonde’s green eyes. She could feel the fear she had felt before slowly losing its grip on her; her shoulders slouching, her posture not as perfect as Mother would have wanted her to show. Already dressing the man’s wounds, Ruby glanced at Emma with a kind of look Regina wasn’t entirely sure what it meant. A warning, maybe.

“I am, yes.” Her answer was short and cold, and the brunette wanted to groan a little at herself, at the way she almost managed to come out; brazen and callous. Sighing and already biting her bottom lip the sound of Henry’s voice reached to her, the kid’s sleepy eyes the first thing she saw before her attention was brought to the rash that still seemed to cover his body. Less virulently perhaps, but still there.

It didn’t truly matter to her as she approached him, fire almost leaving an open trail on her chest as she waited for an older nurse to put him back in one of the stretchers.

“Whale didn’t consider necessary to move him to one of the bedrooms.” The woman’s voice was gentle, soft, and despite the sudden outburst of anger Regina took the words for what they were; a mere veiled attempt to let her know that they didn’t consider that Henry was in danger.  “Want me to fetch a blanket for you, though? This room can get quite cold at night.”

Regina could sense her head nodding but she was too preoccupied with Henry who, by the time the nurse hummed, and left was already half-asleep. So preoccupied in fact, that she didn’t notice the blonde woman closing the distance between them until she had her and on her forearm. A movement that made her startle and almost jump, an old habit that still surprised her from time to time.

“You okay?”

Regina snapped her head back at the woman, a scathing remark about to leave her tongue when she contained herself once more, tiredness beginning to travel through her body.

“Yes.” She said instead, surprised by her own gentle answer, one that made the blonde nod herself with a somewhat glazed look on her eyes. Dropping her hand from her arm, seeming to fidget with the leather strip rolled up on her wrist that the movement had unveiled for a second, the blonde smiled tightly at her; less of the cocky smile than before and something more genuine.

“Great.” She paused and turned, seemingly about to head out. “I guess,” She added, looking behind her shoulder. “I will see you around. David told me that we needed to file a report of some sort and give it to you.”

“Of course.” There was a strange feeling on the back of Regina’s head, one she didn’t know how to describe but she felt her mind pushing against it. Must be the events of the past hours, she thought to herself as the blonde nodded one last time before walking towards the double doors, not casting a second glance to the still prone man she had brought in. “Goodnight Miss Swan.”

There it was again, the feeling of foreboding, the sudden strangeness on the back of her throat. All of that was forgotten, however, the moment the nurse returned with a blanket and a smile.

Strange stupid hunches would need to wait, she said to herself, tonight her prince needed her.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Yes, they are cursed. Yes, as always this is a one shot. Yes, I’m evil.


End file.
